


Jak wyobrażaliśmy sobie jasność

by MaggieTheCatDHr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieTheCatDHr/pseuds/MaggieTheCatDHr
Summary: Tłumaczenie: Podczas gdy po wojnie reszta czarodziejskiego świata topi smutki w szampanie i uroczystych balach, Hermiona znajduje pocieszenie w najbardziej niespodziewanym miejscu... z najmniej oczekiwaną osobą. EWE. Dramione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Jak wyobrażaliśmy sobie jasność

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How We Imagined Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581014) by horcruxnumber8. 



> Tytuł oryginału: How We Imagined Light (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5615481/1/How-We-Imagined-Light)
> 
> Autor: horcruxnumber8 (atalanta84)
> 
> Raiting: M
> 
> Zgoda: brak odpowiedzi

**Jak wyobrażaliśmy sobie jasność**

Naszą jest moc, by tworzyć lub niszczyć

Swój los jak w ów najwcześniejszy poranek.

Ciemność i Blask to

Istoty zrodzone w duszy.

Jednak, skąpani w mroku zbyt długo, możemy

Zapomnieć, jak wyobrażaliśmy sobie jasność.*

— George William Russell, fragment _Zmierzchu ziemi_

* * *

To była pierwsza rocznica pokonania Voldemorta. Kiedy Hermionie w końcu udało się uciec od świętujących ludzi i zostawić za sobą ich sztuczny śmiech mieszający się z brzękiem kieliszków do szampana, ukryła się w pierwszym nadającym się do tego miejscu, na które się natknęła. Zdziwił ją wszechobecny dym, lecz jeszcze bardziej zaskoczył ją widok Dracona Malfoya zajmującego już jej nową kryjówkę.

Spodziewała się, że każe jej odejść; on jednak milczał.

Zamiast tego zaciągnął się głęboko papierosem i powędrował wzrokiem od nieudolnie uładzonych włosów Hermiony do jej stosownych na tę okazję czarnych czółenek.

Hermiona miała wrażenie, że jej skóra płonie od intensywności jego spojrzenia.

— Granger — przywitał ją ze śladem dawnego szyderczego uśmiechu. — Przed kim próbujesz się ukryć tego wieczora?

— Nie ukrywam się — zaprzeczyła żarliwie Hermiona. — Po prostu... wyszłam odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

— Do szatni? Zdumiewająco nieprawdopodobne — odparł powoli Malfoy, wypaliwszy papierosa, po czym uprzątnął niedopałek eleganckim ruchem różdżki. — Czyżby twoja potrzeba „odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem" miała coś wspólnego z tym tępakiem Weasleyem, który właśnie zjawił się tu z uczepioną na jego ramieniu równie tępą co on blondynką? Granger, biorąc pod uwagę jego i Chłopca-Który-Nie-Chciał-Wyświadczyć-Wszystkim-Przysługi-I-W-Końcu-Umrzeć, twój gust jest doprawdy odrażający. Najwyraźniej potrzebujesz porządnego rżnięcia.

— Ani trochę się nie zmieniłeś, czyż nie, Malfoy? — rzekła Hermiona lodowatym głosem. — Twoi rodzice uciekli do Francji, ale ty zostałeś tutaj, wierząc, że jeśli wspomożesz wszystkie możliwe przedsięwzięcia charytatywne i zasponsorujesz każdy służący powojennej odbudowie ruch, sprawisz, że ludzie zapomną, po czyjej stronie byłeś. Ale ja wiem swoje.

Hermiona wyciągnęła nagle dłoń w kierunku Malfoya i ścisnęła jego lewy nadgarstek tak, by dobrze widział swoją rękę. Malfoy wyglądał na zdziwionego, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca. Gdy Hermiona złapała go za mankiet rękawa, nawet na chwilę nie spuścił z niej wzroku, jakby rzucając jej w ten sposób nieme wyzwanie.

Podjęła je.

Powoli podwinęła rękaw koszuli Malfoya, odsłaniając gładką skórę jego przedramienia. Był tam, dokładnie tak, jak zawsze przewidywał Harry: czaszka z wężem wysuwającym się spomiędzy szczęk, czerń niszcząca poza tym nieskazitelną biel skóry Malfoya.

— Chcesz zacząć życie od nowa? Z czystą kartą? No cóż, to niemożliwe — powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona, starając się zapanować nad drżącą dłonią, którą obrysowywała kontury Mrocznego Znaku.

Czując jej niepewny dotyk, Malfoy westchnął. Hermiona spojrzała na niego, przestraszona jego reakcją. Twarz mężczyzny nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jednak siła, z jaką na nią patrzył, sprawiła, że serce zaczęło jej bić jak oszalałe.

— Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wymazać — wyszeptała.

Malfoy wyrwał ramię z uścisku i pochylił się nad Hermioną, przysuwając twarz do jej twarzy, na co kobieta mimowolnie zrobiła krok w tył.

— Na twoim miejscu bym się zamknął — warknął groźnie. — Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz.

Stał tak blisko, że Hermiona czuła bijące od niego ciepło, a kiedy mówił, jego oddech wprawiał w ruch jej włosy. Jego oczy, niczym zahartowana stal, przeszywały ją na wylot. Pachniał dymem i drogą wodą kolońską. Pachniał jak mężczyzna. Jego wzrok spoczął nagle na jej ustach i przez głowę przeleciała Hermionie szalona myśl, że może naprawdę ją pocałuje. Szalona myśl, że może ona naprawdę chciałaby, żeby to zrobił.

W następnej chwili Malfoy wybiegł z pomieszczenia i z hukiem zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ją w duszących oparach dymu i konsternacji.

Nigdy nie miała okazji zapytać, przed kim się chował.

* * *

Hermiona zawsze wyobrażała sobie, że po porażce Voldemorta będzie w stanie wrócić do normalności. Powrót do normalności nie był jednak tak prosty, jak się jej zdawało.

Swojego domu, mieszkania ze zdradliwą kanalizacją i popękanym sufitem, którego naprawy konserwator odmówił, bez wątpienia nie mogła określić mianem luksusowego. Walka o prawa uciskanych magicznych stworzeń była pracą dającą ogromną satysfakcję, lecz z pewnością nie przynosiła zbyt dużych dochodów. Próbowała naprawić uszkodzony sufit za pomocą magii, ale jej zaklęcia nigdy nie okazywały się wystarczająco silne i pęknięcia na suficie tak czy inaczej w końcu powracały.

Odkąd przed rokiem straciła w dworze Malfoyów swoją wykonaną z winorośli różdżkę z włóknem ze smoczego serca, używała tej, która poprzednio należała do Bellatriks Lestrange, jednak różdżka ta opierała się nieco magii Hermiony.

Mimo że pan Ollivander zaoferował Hermionie wykonanie nowej różdżki, Hermiona odmówiła. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak uparła się na różdżkę Bellatriks — narzędzie jej własnych tortur — kiedy o wiele logiczniejszym byłoby przełamać ją na pół i wrzucić do kominka. Myślała może, że gdyby udało się jej przejąć nad różdżką całkowitą kontrolę, byłaby w stanie w jakiś sposób pokonać pamięć o jej poprzedniej właścicielce... i wymazać wspomnienie jednej z najgorszych nocy w swoim życiu.

Hermiona westchnęła ze zmęczenia i sięgnęła po cowieczorną dawkę Eliksiru Na Bezsenny Sen, dostrzegając przy tym swoje odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką. Nawet lustro miało wielkie przebiegające przez sam środek pęknięcie, które sprawiało, że czasami ledwo rozpoznawała przypatrującą się jej zniekształconą twarz.

* * *

Wiosenna Gala Na Rzecz Sierot Wojennych odbywała się w dziewiętnastowiecznej posiadłości z bogato zdobionym wnętrzem, które z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej przytłaczało Hermionę przemierzającą korytarze w rozpaczliwym poszukiwaniu miejsca wolnego od plotkujących i chichoczących imprezowiczów. W końcu natrafiła na parę przeszklonych drzwi i pociągnąwszy za klamkę, znalazła się na balkonie z widokiem na oświetlony światłem księżyca przyległy teren.

Malfoy stał przed nią z papierosem w jednej dłoni i butelką brandy w drugiej. Przyglądał się jej, zaskoczony, gdy podeszła do niego i wyrwała mu z ręki alkohol.

— Nie wiem jak ty — odezwała się Hermiona — ale ja mam już dość picia szampana.

Pociągnęła łyk brandy i oblizała usta, by nie uronić ani kropli. Malfoy śledził wzrokiem ten ruch, obserwując koniuszek jej języka, tak jak jastrząb przypatruje się swojej ofierze.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy?

Malfoy spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

— Kto powiedział, że czegokolwiek od ciebie chcę?

— No cóż, kiedy wpadłam na ciebie kilka tygodni temu, miałeś czelność poinformować mnie, że potrzebuję... Jak to określiłeś? Ach tak, „porządnego rżnięcia". Przez moment wydawało mi się, że...

— Co ci się wydawało? — naciskał Malfoy. — Że zgłoszę się na ochotnika?

— Wiem, to był absurdalny pomysł — wymamrotała Hermiona, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

Malfoy przechylił głowę w bok i z nonszalancją wyrzucił niedopałek papierosa za poręcz balkonu.

— A co, gdybym zgłosił się na ochotnika?

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Ale przecież mnie nienawidzisz — powiedziała.

— Prawda.

— A ja nienawidzę ciebie.

— Znowu prawda, ale nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, dlaczego miałoby to nam przeszkadzać w pieprzeniu. Najwyraźniej nie odkryłaś jeszcze przyjemności, jakie można czerpać z seksu, u którego podstaw leży nienawiść.

— Mówisz tak, jakby seks był jakąś czynnością rekreacyjną — rzekła.

Malfoy jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Seks sprawia przyjemność, człowiek czuje się wtedy dobrze i się przy tym poci... zupełnie jakby grał w quidditcha. Dlaczego nie miałbym zatem traktować go jak zabawy? To wy, kobiety, uważacie, że seks musi znaczyć coś więcej.

Hermiona rzuciła mu długie uważne spojrzenie.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie jest to część twojej gry wstępnej — wymamrotała.

A że czuła się w tamtym momencie odrobinę odważniejsza i bardziej niż odrobinę pijana, złapała go za krawat i przyciągnęła jego usta do swoich ust.

Na początku Malfoy zastygł z zaskoczenia. W następnej chwili przyciskał jej ciało do siebie, a jego język wdzierał się do jej ust. Nadal czuła delikatny posmak brandy i coś jeszcze, coś, co należało wyłącznie do Malfoya, który walczył o panowanie nad jej wargami.

Usłyszała brzęk pękającego szkła i poczuła na nogach wilgoć, gdy butelka brandy wysunęła się jej z rąk. Nie czekając dłużej, aportowali się przed drzwi mieszkania Hermiony.

Hermiona próbowała bez powodzenia trafić kluczem do zamka, na co Malfoy warknął niecierpliwie, nie oderwawszy ust od wrażliwej skóry jej szyi. Nieprzerwanie szarpał jej sukienkę nerwowymi ruchami. Kiedy Hermionie w końcu udało się otworzyć drzwi, jedno ramiączko sukienki miała rozerwane, a Malfoy zdążył stracić wszystkie guziki koszuli.

Nawet nie dotarli do sypialni.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, Malfoy przygwoździł do nich Hermionę i wziął ją dokładnie w tamtym miejscu, podciągnąwszy jej sukienkę na biodra. Hermiona ciasno oplotła nogami jego talię. Bezustannie wchodził w nią agresywnymi pchnięciami. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i westchnęła, czując, jak jej rzadko używane mięśnie raz po raz rozciągają się do granic możliwości. Kiedy doszła, siła orgazmu sprawiła, że Hermiona wydała z siebie okrzyk i wbijała paznokcie w ramiona Malfoya tak mocno, aż poczuła pod palcami jego krew, pragnąc, by on także doświadczył tej samej kombinacji przyjemności i bólu.

* * *

Latem Hermiona uczestniczyła w licznych zbiórkach pieniędzy, balach i galach. Podczas każdego z tych wydarzeń jej wzrok spotykał wzrok Malfoya. Wykonawszy najprostszy gest — czy to skinąwszy głową, czy też delikatnie ją podniósłszy — oboje ukradkiem wycofywali się z pomieszczenia tylko po to, by w końcu znaleźć się w jakimś schowku lub pustym korytarzu i tam, nie myśląc o tym, że ktoś może ich przyłapać, pieprzyć się przy ścianie.

Czasami byli na tyle przytomni, że próbowali opuścić imprezę, zanim zaczęli całą grę. Hermiona nie mogła jednak zapomnieć wyjątkowej sytuacji po uroczystości w Szpitalu Świętego Munga, kiedy to Malfoy, będąc już w niej, aportował ich do dworu Malfoyów. Nie miała pojęcia, jak udało mu się to zrobić i nie rozszczepić przy tym pewnej ważnej części ciała.

Czasami robili to też w łóżku, a ich kończyny tworzyły z pościelą (jedwabną, jeśli było to jego łóżko, i tanią, bawełnianą, jeśli było to jej łóżko) zawiłą plątaninę. Ale nieważne, gdzie to robili, po wszystkim i tak praktycznie w ogóle się nie dotykali i nigdy nie spędzali razem nocy. Chociaż Draco i Hermiona nigdy nie powiedzieli tego na głos, oboje wiedzieli, że jeśli pozwoliliby sobie na jakiekolwiek czułości, to, co robili, przestałoby być jedynie zabawą.

Wtedy zaczęłoby to znaczyć coś więcej.

* * *

— Czy to nie wbrew zasadom? — spytała Hermiona pewnego sobotniego popołudnia w sierpniu, gdy wylegiwali się na podłodze w bibliotece Malfoyów. Dookoła nich były porozrzucane książki. Spadły z szafki, o którą opierali się podczas pieprzenia.

Malfoy zamierzał ją posiąść w każdym pomieszczeniu swojego dworu. Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że próbował w ten sposób wypełnić pustkę, jaka tam zapanowała, odkąd wyprowadzili się jego rodzice. Starała się jednak nie myśleć o tym zbyt dużo. Nie była pewna, czy chce zastanawiać się nad jego pobudkami, skoro nie rozumiała nawet własnych.

— Jeśli się nie mylę, w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy złamaliśmy już wiele zasad — powiedział Malfoy, posyłając Hermionie dobrze jej znany leniwy ironiczny uśmiech, którym obdarzał ją zawsze, gdy byli po wszystkim. — O której zasadzie mówisz konkretnie?

— O tej, która głosi, że nie zadajesz się ze szlamami?

Uśmieszek natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Malfoya.

— Gówno mnie obchodzi status twojej krwi, Granger — rzekł, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Mam na myśli to, że nie jestem już tak uprzedzony. Ostatnimi czasy nienawidzę wszystkich równie mocno.

Hermiona parsknęła.

— Wiesz co? — zaczęła. — Jakkolwiek niepokojąco to brzmi, część mnie się z tobą zgadza.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo cały czarodziejski świat zachowuje się jak banda idiotów, gdy tak imprezują w co drugi weekend. Nawet Harry, Ron i Ginny. Zachowują się tak, jakby myśleli, że jeśli wypiją wystarczającą ilość szampana i zjedzą wystarczająco dużo koktajlu z krewetek, będą mogli udawać, że wojna nigdy się nie wydarzyła.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami z typową dla niego nonszalancją.

— Każdy radzi sobie z demonami na swój sposób — stwierdził.

* * *

_—_ _CRUCIO!_

_Klątwa rozprzestrzeniała się po jej ciele niczym niedający się opanować ogień, zapalając każdy nerw piekącym bólem, który nie był podobny do niczego, czego doświadczyła wcześniej. Wbijała paznokcie w dywan, klęcząc z rękami na podłodze i desperacko szukając czegoś, co dałoby jej oparcie i uchroniłoby ją przez utonięciem w niekończących się falach bólu._

Hermiona obudziła się i gwałtownie poderwała się z łóżka. Spocone włosy kleiły się do jej twarzy. Zataczając się, ruszyła do łazienki, by wydobyć fiolkę Eliksiru Na Bezsenny Sen. Przeklęła pod nosem, gdy jej drżącym dłoniom po raz kolejny nie udało się otworzyć butelki. Zniecierpliwiona, wyrwała korek zębami, po czym wypiła połowę zawartości butelki jednym haustem i niezdarnie odstawiła ją na miejsce.

Wdrapawszy się z powrotem pod kołdrę, miała wrażenie, że pokój kołysze się niczym statek na wzburzonym morzu. Opadła na poduszkę i wpatrywała się w pęknięcia na suficie, dopóki działanie eliksiru nie sprawiło, że całkiem się rozmazały i Hermiona w końcu zasnęła.

* * *

W pewien sobotni poranek we wrześniu Hermiona otrzymała wiadomość o tym, że Ron zaręczył się z hojnie obdarzoną przez naturę blondynką, z którą spotykał się przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Do lunchu zdążyli z Malfoyem pieprzyć się tyle razy, że oboje całkiem opadli z sił. W końcu rozłożyli się na skórzanej sofie w jego gabinecie, a Malfoy przywołał butelkę najlepszej brandy, jaką miał w domu.

— Co takiego wydarzyło się między tobą a Weasleyem? — zapytał po kilku minutach sączenia alkoholu w zupełnej ciszy.

Hermiona oderwała szklankę od ust i westchnęła.

— Po prostu się od siebie oddaliliśmy. Spotykaliśmy się w wakacje po zakończeniu wojny, ale wtedy odkryliśmy, że pomaganie Harry'emu w pokonaniu Voldemorta było tak w zasadzie jedyną rzeczą, która nas łączyła. Kiedy nie musieliśmy już tego robić, nie pozostało nic, na czym moglibyśmy zbudować związek.

— Więc teraz jesteś na niego wściekła za to, że żeni się z kimś innym... bo nadal coś do niego czujesz?

— Nie — odparła. — Nic nie czuję do Rona. I nie jestem wściekła tylko na niego. Jestem wściekła na nich wszystkich. Na Harry'ego i Ginny też.

— Dlaczego?

— Za pójście do przodu beze mnie.

Hermiona czekała długo na nieuchronną obelgę albo złośliwą uwagę. Lecz te nie nadeszły.

— Malfoy? — zaczęła po chwili.

— Słucham?

— Tęsknisz za nimi? Mam na myśli twoich rodziców.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i odchrząknął coś niezrozumiale, co Hermiona uznała na twierdzącą odpowiedź.

A kiedy siedziała tam tak z Malfoyem, stwierdziła, że samotność smakuje w dużej mierze jak brandy — ciemna i przydymiona, przesuwa się w dół gardła i pali w żołądku niczym ogień, którego nie da się ugasić. Czasami też samotność przybiera wygląd dworu z zimnymi opustoszałymi korytarzami, a czasami wygląda jak mieszkanie z popękanym sufitem... lecz zawsze smakuje tak samo.

* * *

— Wyglądasz okropnie.

— Dzięki — odparła ironicznie Hermiona. — Ale na swoją obronę powiem, że to Ginny zmusiła mnie, żebym w tym roku udawała piracką dziewkę.

Usta Malfoya wykrzywiły się w rozbawieniu. Przebrał się za wampira i w czarnej pelerynie z czerwoną aksamitną podszewką prezentował się nad wyraz elegancko. Ona natomiast wyglądała jak umilająca czas załodze statku prostytutka. Wyglądała o tyle bardziej przekonująco, że właśnie siedziała okrakiem na kolanach Malfoya.

No cóż, Halloween tak czy siak było nędznym pretekstem do świętowania.

— Nie mówiłem o twoim kostiumie — wyjaśnił Malfoy. — Miałem na myśli to, że wyglądasz, jakbyś nie spała od kilku dni.

Hermiona westchnęła i potarła dłońmi cienie pod oczami. Starała się je zaczarować, jednak jak zwykle w przypadku zaklęć rzucanych różdżką Bellatriks tym także brakowało tradycyjnej mocy.

— Nie żeby to była twoja sprawa, ale ostatnio miewam koszmary.

— Och.

Malfoy rzucił Hermionie dziwne spojrzenie, a ona zaczęła się wiercić na jego kolanach, próbując wstać.

— Dobra, Malfoy, po prostu to powiedz. Śmiało nazwij mnie żałosną. I tak mnie to nie obchodzi.

— Dokąd idziesz, dziewko? — zażartował, po czym objął ją ramionami i ułożył tak, że klęczała z rękami i kolanami opartymi na łóżku. — Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

Rozpiął spodnie, zadarł spódnicę Hermiony i wszedł w nią od tyłu, przyciskając twardy ciepły tors do jej pleców. Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie na prześcieradle, gdy Malfoy zaczął się w niej poruszać.

— Jest wiele określeń, którymi można by cię nazwać, Granger — wyszeptał jej do ucha. — Jesteś uparta. — Pchnięcie. — Irytująca. — Pchnięcie. — Bardzo nerwowa. — Pchnięcie. — I piękna. — Pchnięcie. — Ale nie jesteś żałosna.

— Czy właśnie powiedziałeś, że jestem piękna? — zdołała wykrztusić Hermiona, nim orgazm zawładnął jej ciałem.

Malfoy zachichotał, a dźwięk jego śmiechu zatopił się w jej skórze, przynosząc jej rozkosz.

* * *

— Twoje koszmary... Śnią ci się koszmary o tamtej nocy we dworze, czyż nie? O tym, jak cię przesłuchiwali?

Hermiona zesztywniała i odsunęła się od Malfoya, spychając jego rękę, która swobodnie spoczywała na jej odkrytych biodrach. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że była to jego lewa ręka — ta z wytatuowanym Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Jeśli mówisz o tamtej nocy, kiedy byłam torturowana przez twoją ciotkę, to tak, nadal śni mi się to w koszmarach — warknęła. — Ale nie spodziewam się, że to zrozumiesz.

Jak mogłaby mu wytłumaczyć, co straciła tamtej nocy? Jak mogłaby mu wyznać, że straciła wtedy ostatnią pozostałość swojej dziecięcej niewinności: poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego już nigdy nie odzyska?

Malfoy westchnął i użył różdżki, by zapalić kolejnego papierosa. Z ust wypuścił w górę chmurę dymu i obserwował jego wędrówkę w kierunku popękanego sufitu. Kiedy mężczyzna przemówił, jego głos był napięty i pobrzmiewały w nim emocje, których Hermiona nigdy wcześniej u niego nie słyszała.

— Wiesz, zmuszał mnie do torturowania ludzi. Czarny Pan. Gdy zjawiał się we dworze, zmuszał mnie, żebym rzucał Cruciatusa na tych, którzy go zawiedli.

— Wiem o tym — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Ale to nadal nie to samo, co bycie torturowanym.

— To zależy od punktu widzenia — rzekł Malfoy, przenosząc na nią intensywne spojrzenie. Jego oczy były niczym srebrne lustra odbijające ten sam ból, który Hermiona często widziała na własnej twarzy.

* * *

Gdy po wyjściu Malfoya Hermiona szykowała się do snu, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad wojną: nad stratami w ludziach i nad utratą niewinności — zarówno swojej, jak i Malfoya. Na dłużej zatrzymała się myślami przy swoim lewym przedramieniu.

Nie było na nim żadnego śladu.

Szlochając, zerwała z wieszaka ręcznik i tak długo szorowała ramiona, aż poczuła na zaróżowionej skórze pieczenie, lecz to i tak nic nie dało.

_Chcesz zacząć życie od nowa? Z czystą kartą? No cóż, to niemożliwe._

Zdeterminowana, zdjęła wszystkie butelki Eliksiru Na Bezsenny Sen z półki na lekarstwa, wyciągnęła z nich korki i wylała zawartość każdej z nich do umywalki, obserwując, jak jej łzy mieszają się z eliksirem, by po chwili zniknąć w odpływie.

* * *

— Granger! Granger, obudź się!

Hermiona otworzyła oczy, natychmiast napotykając spojrzenie szarych oczu Malfoya.

— Krzyczałaś — powiedział.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak bladego. Zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, co takiego usłyszał, gdy krzyczała przez sen.

Poczuła, że Malfoy wstaje z łóżka, i usłyszała brzęk szkła dobiegający z łazienki. Wrócił z pustymi rękami.

— Co się stało z twoim zapasem Eliksiru Na Bezsenny Sen?

— Wy-wyrzuciłam go w ze-zeszłym tygodniu — wydusiła z siebie Hermiona, podczas gdy jej ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne dreszcze.

— Ty głupia babo! Jak długo go brałaś? Rok? Powinno się go odstawiać stopniowo! Jeśli tak nagle przestaje się go brać, ciało zaczyna wariować.

Westchnąwszy, Malfoy uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Z jej końca wydobył się powiew ciepłego powietrza, który osuszył spocone włosy Hermiony i wilgotną pościel. Po chwili Malfoy wziął leżące na podłodze spodnie, naciągnął je na wąskie biodra i zebrał resztę ubrań.

— Dobra, to ja już pójdę — rzekł.

Hermiona tak mocno szczękała zębami, że nie była w stanie się odezwać, więc w odpowiedzi skinęła jedynie głową.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Malfoy nagle przeklął pod nosem i rzucił ubrania z powrotem na podłogę. Wdrapał się pod przykrycie i przycisnął swoje ciało do ciała Hermiony, ramionami obejmując jej tułów, by przysunąć ją do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Hermiona nie mogła się opanować i westchnęła z ulgą, wtulając się mocniej w jego uspokajające ciepło.

— Tylko ten jeden raz — wymamrotał.

* * *

Ale to nie był tylko raz.

Kolejną noc też spędzili razem, a potem kolejną i kolejną. Za każdym razem trzymał ją w ramionach, dopóki nie przestała się trząść, a objawy odstawienia nie zelżały na tyle, by mogła znowu zasnąć. Nadal pieprzyli się regularnie, ale nawet to nie było już takie samo.

Czasami, oparci o ścianę, jak dawniej uprawiali szaleńczy seks. Czasami jednak był to powolny i zmysłowy taniec dwojga spragnionych ludzi.

Pewnej wyjątkowo zimnej i ponurej listopadowej nocy Malfoy zaskoczył Hermionę. Wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka. Jego rozgorączkowane dłonie i wargi błądziły po wszystkich zakątkach jej ciała, dopóki w ferworze chwili z jej ust nie wydarło się jego imię. Potem brutalnym pchnięciem wszedł w nią delikatnie, mamrocząc pod nosem:

— To nadal nic nie znaczy. To nadal nic nie znaczy.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zapewniła go Hermiona. — Oczywiście, że nie.

Pomyślała, że to dziwne, jak łatwo kłamanie przychodzi człowiekowi, kiedy ten chce, żeby coś w istocie było prawdą.

Przerażało ją, że to, co mówiła, rzeczywiście prawdą nie było.

* * *

W grudniu próbowała to zakończyć. Zerwała z Malfoyem wszelki kontakt i robiła, co tylko w jej mocy, by go unikać. W następnych tygodniach nie pojawiła się na żadnych uroczystościach świątecznych.

Wigilię spędziła w Norze, prowadząc niezręczne rozmowy z Ronem i jego narzeczoną, wytrzymując narzekania pani Weasley na to, jak chudo wygląda, i będąc zmuszoną zjeść znacznie więcej świątecznego ciasta, niż normalny człowiek mógłby spożyć w ciągu jednego dnia.

Lecz i tak nie mogła przestać o nim myśleć.

Nie mogła przestać myśleć o tym, że Malfoy zapewne samotnie spędza wigilię w swojej wielkiej opustoszałej posiadłości. Dlatego właśnie, gdy tylko wróciła do mieszkania, zafiuukała do jego domu.

— Nie odpowiedziałaś na żadną z moich sów — rzekł, zignorowawszy zarówno jej życzenia „Wesołych świąt", jak i ciasto pani Weasley, które mu zaproponowała. Jego głos był spokojny, jednak w oczach czaiła się tłumiona złość.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Malfoy, przepraszam, ale musimy z tym skończyć... cokolwiek to jest. To coś między nami nie jest zdrowe.

— A tak w zasadzie to co jest między nami, Granger? — spytał niskim głosem i zaczął się bawić kosmykiem jej włosów.

— Nic — wyszeptała. — To była tylko zabawa, pamiętasz?

Malfoy cofnął rękę jak oparzony.

— Tak — odparł chłodno. — To nigdy nic dla mnie nie znaczyło. Ty nigdy nic dla mnie nie znaczyłaś.

Hermiona pokiwała głową i wrzuciła do kominka proszek Fiuu, by wrócić do domu. Ledwie zdążyła postawić krok w swoim mieszkaniu, gdy Malfoy pojawił się tuż za nią i objął ją ramionami.

— Puść mnie! — krzyknęła, próbując wyrwać się z jego żelaznego uścisku. — Niech cię szlag, puść mnie! Nienawidzę cię!

— Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz, Granger? — wymruczał Malfoy, a ona zadrżała, czując na szyi ciepło jego oddechu. — Nie dlatego, że nazywałem cię szlamą, i nie dlatego, że mam na ramieniu Mroczny Znak. Nienawidzisz mnie, bo zaburzam twój idealny porządek świata. Chcesz, żeby wszystko mieściło się w prostych poukładanych kategoriach: dobro i zło, prawda i fałsz, czarne i białe. Ale nie wiesz, gdzie w tym wszystkim jestem ja, prawda? Nie podoba ci się to, że po raz pierwszy musisz dostrzec odcienie szarości.

Hermiona nagle przestała się szarpać.

— Skąd wiesz? — wyszeptała.

Malfoy okręcił ją tak, by na niego spojrzała. Na jego twarzy odbijały się przeróżne emocje.

— Bo — odezwał się — ja nienawidzę ciebie z tego samego powodu.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo. Tak samo, jak wiedzieli, że ona także kłamała, gdy mówiła, że go nienawidzi.

Powoli zaczęła się od niego odsuwać i tym razem jej na to pozwolił. Obserwując ją z nieodgadnioną miną, wyjął z kieszeni podłużny, wąski przedmiot.

— Nie miałem okazji dać ci twojego prezentu — rzekł łagodnie. — Tak naprawdę znalazłem to kilka tygodni temu w lochach, ale...

Hermiona spojrzała w dół na to, co trzymał w rękach, i westchnęła.

To nie mogła być ona.

Hermiona wyciągnęła drżącą niczym osika dłoń i palcami oplotła znajomy kawałek drewna. Stara wykonana z winorośli różdżka z włóknem ze smoczego serca od razu rozpoznała w niej swoją właścicielkę.

Przez ciało Hermiony przepłynęła fala magii, która wypełniła ją tak pokrzepiającym poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, że z jej piersi wydarł się pojedynczy szloch.

Cisza zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

— Powiedziałem ci, że to, co było między nami, nigdy nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia — przerwał milczenie Malfoy.

— Tak.

— Kłamałem.

Hermiona wzięła niepewny oddech i czując spływające po twarzy łzy, zamknęła oczy. Kiedy znowu je otworzyła, Malfoya już nie było.

* * *

Tamtej nocy przez długi czas stała w łazience, przypatrując się swojemu odbiciu w pękniętym lustrze nad umywalką. W końcu uniosła swoją dawno niewidzianą różdżkę, machnęła nią w kierunku szkła i wyszeptała:

— _Reparo_!

Pęknięcia zniknęły i tafla kustra, w którym Hermiona nareszcie mogła zobaczyć swoje odbicie takim, jakie było ono naprawdę, na powrót stała się gładka. Twarz Hermiony zdążyła się nieco zmienić — wokół oczu przybyło kilka zmarszczek, a obszar dookoła ust nabrała wcześniej nieobecnej tam surowości — ale nadal była to ta sama twarz. To nadal była Hermiona.

Spojrzała na swoje odbicie i zaśmiała się. Śmiała się tak długo, aż jej śmiech zamienił się w bolesny szloch i musiała złapać się szafki, by utrzymać się na prostych nogach. A kiedy leżała już w łóżku, czuła się w jakiś sposób lżejsza, jakby trucizna krążąca w jej żyłach w końcu się rozpłynęła. Hermiona nie próbowała jednak usunąć pęknięć z sufitu swojej sypialni.

Przecież niedoskonałości zawsze potrafiły chociaż trochę podnieść człowieka na duchu.

* * *

Z każdym krokiem Hermiony odgłosy imprezy powoli słabły, ale nawet gdy wyszła na balkon i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, nadal słyszała śmiech gości i smutne dźwięki _Auld Lang Syne_ ** unoszące się w zimnym nocnym powietrzu.

Śmiech nie przeszkadzał jej już jak kiedyś. Miał na nią za to dziwnie uspokajający wpływ.

On stał przed nią z papierosem w dłoni, wyglądając zupełnie tak jak przed kilkoma miesiącami, kiedy to natknęła się na niego po raz pierwszy. Tym razem jednak padał śnieg. Zadrżała i owinęła się ciaśniej płaszczem.

— Wiesz, że palenie skraca życie o dziesięć lat? — zawołała.

Przestraszony, Malfoy obrócił się, usłyszawszy jej głos. Gdy ją zobaczył, jego mina nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

— Liczy się jakość, a nie ilość, Granger.

Hermiona podeszła bliżej, zatrzymując się kilka kroków przed nim. Cisza, jaka między nimi zapadła, była ciężka i niezręczna.

— To już nowy rok — rzekła w końcu Hermiona.

— Tak, nowy rok — odparł Malfoy.

— Mam postanowienie noworoczne.

— Hmm?

— Zdecydowałam, że w tym roku zostawię przeszłość w spokoju. Zrobię krok naprzód i zacznę żyć teraźniejszością. A to oznacza, że przestanę z góry oceniać ludzi, żebym mogła zrozumieć, kim są tak naprawdę.

— Aha — powiedział Malfoy, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. — I pomyśleć, że ja miałem jedynie zamiar spróbować rzucić palenie.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i przysunęła się bliżej, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi. Po chwili jej śmiech ucichł.

— Tęskniłam za tobą — wyszeptała.

Usta Malfoya wygięły się w uśmiechu — nie w tym jego ironicznym uśmieszku, ale w szczerym uśmiechu — gdy porwał ją w ramiona i oparł podbródek na jej pokrytej śniegiem głowie.

— Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, ty uparta wiedźmo — wyznał chrapliwym głosem, który sprawił, że po jej skórze przeszły ciarki. — Kto w przeciwnym razie uratowałby moją biedną nikczemną duszę?

— Z góry przegrana sprawa — rzuciła Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Ale i tak spróbuję.

Tylko w ten sposób mogła się mu odwdzięczyć. On już ocalił jej duszę, chociaż nigdy by mu tego nie powiedziała. Była pewna, że jeśli oskarżyłaby go o tak bohaterskie, niemalże gryfońskie zachowanie, uraziłaby jego honor jako członka rodziny Malfoyów. Zamiast tego pocałowała go, a całując go, czuła to samo co wtedy, kiedy odzyskała swoją różdżkę: nadzieję i spokój. Na powrót czuła się kompletna.

Być może później wrócili na imprezę, do ciepła i jasności. Ale na razie cieszyli się, mogąc stać razem w ciemności, podczas gdy śnieg padał dalej, a na ziemi powoli formowały się zaspy — nieskazitelne, białe i nowe.

Niczym czysta karta.

KONIEC

*Niestety nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego tłumaczenia tego wiersza. Jeśli kogoś swoim tłumaczeniem uraziłam (z poezją niekoniecznie mi po drodze), bardzo przepraszam, ale chciałam przekazać chociaż ogólny sens tego fragmentu. Za pomoc w jego tłumaczeniu dziękuję nieocenionej A.  
** _Auld Lang Syne_ — szkocka pieśń ludowa, śpiewana podczas sylwestra;


End file.
